Luke Triton
Luke Triton ist ein Hauptcharakter der Layton-Spiele und der kleine Assistent von Hershel Layton. Persönliches Professor Layton ist Lukes großes Vorbild und er möchte dementsprechend ein ebenso höflicher und souveräner Rätselmeister werden wie er. Er ist die zweite Hauptfigur und weicht dem Professor nicht von der Seite. Luke spricht ihn stets respektvoll mit „Professor“ an. Der Professor selbst betrachtet Luke offiziell nicht als Lehrling, wenn er darauf angesprochen wird. Luke lässt durch Verspieltheit und Temperament immer wieder aufblitzen, dass er noch ein Kind ist. Dennoch ist er sehr aufmerksam und seine Schlussfolgerungen bei Rätseln sind fast immer richtig. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Lehrmeister lässt Luke den Spieler an seinen Gedanken teilhaben und spricht sie offen aus. Es fällt ihm noch schwer, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen und verschiedene Spuren zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen. Dies ist seiner Unerfahrenheit geschuldet. Er ist angesichts der Auflösungen der großen Geheimnisse um Saint-Mystère, Folsense und Don Paolo entsprechend überrascht. Wie man in Teil 3 sieht, wird er mit der Zeit immer selbstbewusster und erfahrener, bis er seinem Lehrmeister schließlich alle Ehre macht. Lukes Fähigkeiten als "Tierflüsterer" sind unumstritten. Im zweiten Teil der Reihe unterhält er sich sogar mit Kühen und schafft es anhand ihrer Aussagen, einen handfesten Streit unter den Besitzern zu verhindern. Ebenso wie der Professor hat auch Luke ein Lieblings-Outfit. Als er kleiner war, bevorzugte er ein abgewandeltes, z. B. eine etwas andere, aber gleichfarbige Mütze. Doch schon damals waren Hemd und Schuhe gleich. In der ersten Trilogie der Spiele ist er 13 Jahre alt. Familie Seine Eltern sind Clark und Brenda Triton, welche der Spieler in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms kennen lernt. Von Clark hat Luke offenbar seine Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, vererbt bekommen. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Geboren wurde Luke in London, doch als Kleinkind zog er mit seinen Eltern nach Misthallery. In Professor Layton 4 wird erzählt, wie Luke und Professor Layton sich kennen lernten. Luke war damals 10 Jahre alt. Der Professor hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine weitere Assistentin, die junge Assistentin Emmy Altava. Luke sah sie eher als seine Konkurrentin um die Position "Lehrling Nr. 1" an. Als Emmy das Duo verließ, war Luke folglich der einzige Assistent des Professors. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms Luke ist derjenige, der Layton den Brief geschrieben hat, in welchem er um die Hilfe beim Fall um die Flöte des Phantoms in Misthallery gebeten wird. Er lebt zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, da er seinen Vater verdächtigt, und macht mysteriöse Prophezeihungen, wie über das erscheinen des Phantoms und das Ende der Welt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er das Erscheinen des Phantoms nur mithilfe seiner Maus Toppi, die die Pegelstände in den Kanälen beobachtet, vorhersagen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass ihm dabei einige Fehler unterlaufen sind, half dem Professor am Ende dabei, Descole als den Drahtzieher hinter all den Geschehnissen zu entlarven. Am Ende des Spiel schließt Luke sich Layton und Emmy an. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|left|Oswald Whistler versucht, das Detragan an Luke zu verwenden.Im Film sieht sich Luke zusammen mit Layton, der von seiner ehemaligen Studentin Janice Quatlane um die Lösung des Mysteriums ihrer wiederauferstandenen Freundin Melina Whistler zu helfen, die Oper über das ewige Königreich Ambrosia an. Dort geraten sie in ein gefährliches Spiel, bei dem dem Gewinner das ewige Leben versprochen wird. Im Laufe jenes Spiels gelangen sie in ein schwarzes Schloss auf der Insel Ambrosia und finden heraus, dass Descole und Melinas Vater, der Komponist Oswald Whistler, hinter all den Ereignissen stecken. Letzterer versucht daraufhin sogar, Luke mit seinem Detragan seiner Persönlichkeit zu berauben, in der Hoffnung seine Tochter Melina in ihm weiterleben lassen zu können, dies kann allerdings verhindert werden, da Janice Quatlane den Schlüssel für das Detragan entwendet. Später hilft Luke dem Professor, Descoles Ausgrabungsroboter, den Detragigant, aufzuhalten, mit dem Descole gewaltsam an das Königreich gelangen wollte. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|Layton, Emmy und Luke in Monte d'OrIn Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder reißt der nun 11-jährige Luke, zusammen mit Layton und Emmy, nach Monte d'Or, wo Layton auf Wunsch seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Angela Ledore dabei helfen soll, das Mysterium um den Maskierten Gentleman zu lüften, der immer wieder nachts in der Stadt auftaucht und mithilfe der Maske des Chaos, die er trägt, seltsame Wunder geschehen lässt. Layton, Luke und Emmy nehmen sich daraufhin ein Zimmer im Camel Hotel, um die Stadt zu erkunden. Später wird Luke im Waiting for a Friend Inn, dem größten Hotel in Monte d'Or, vom Maskierten Gentleman entführt und in einer Seilkonstruktion in der Haupthalle des Hotels gefangen gehalten, Layton kann ihn jedoch befreien. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Luke, Layton und Emmy im LuftschiffAuch im sechsten Spiel begleitet Luke den Professor wieder bei seinem Abenteuer. Er reißt zusammen mit Emmy und Layton in einem Luftschiff an einen eisigen verschneiten Ort, an dem jemand angeblich eine lebendige Mumie gesehen haben soll. Diese Person hatte Layton dann in einem Brief darüber berichtet. Später im Spiel begegnen sie außerdem Broneph Reinel und seiner Organisation Targent, sowie auch wieder Jean Descole. Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf thumb|Im Intro erfährt Luke, wohin die Reise geht.Der Spieler lernt Luke und den Professor hier erstmals kennen. Luke hat sich gegenüber der Vorgeschichte äußerlich verändert. Er ist etwas größer geworden und hat seine Kleidung geringfügig geändert. Luke begleitete den Professor nach Saint-Mystère, von wo der Archäologe eine Einladung erhalten hatte. Luke durfte das erste Rätsel der Reihe überhaupt lösen. Dadurch fanden beide den Weg, auch wenn Layton den Weg bereits selbst gefunden hatte. Fortan wechselten sich Luke und der Professor beim Lösen der zahlreichen und vielfältigen Rätsel ab. Nicht selten wurde Luke auch von seinem Lehrmeister selbst ein Rätsel gestellt. Besonders in den Blickpunkt geriet Luke vor allem, als er Claudia, den entlaufenen Kater von Baronin Dahlia, durch ein Gespräch besänftigen wollte. Leider war dies nicht gleich von Erfolg gekrönt. Letztendlich konnte er aber herausfinden, dass das Tier hungrig war und besorgte daraufhin die Überreste eines Fisches, womit das Problem gelöst und Claudia seiner Besitzerin zurückgebracht werden konnte. Luke war wie die meisten Spieler bis zum Schluss völlig ahnungslos, welche Geheimnis hinter dem Goldenen Apfel und Saint-Mystère steckten. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|left|Luke unterhält sich mit "Prinzessin" Luke und damit der Spieler wird am Anfang vom Professor über die Funktionen des Koffer- und des Schuhsymbols auf dem Bildschirm aufgeklärt. Als die beiden in Dr. Schraders Wohnung Inspektor Chelmey treffen, zeigt sich Lukes Temperament, denn er versucht, dem Inspektor in Anspielung auf Teil 1 seine vermeintliche Maske herunterzureißen. Luke muss sich recht kleinlaut beim tobenden Chelmey entschuldigen. Als sich Luke als Lehrling des Archäologie-Professors vorstellt, verwirrt er den Inspektor nur noch mehr. Luke fand Teile eines Fotos, das später wichtig wurde, allerdings wurde es von Chelmey beschlagnahmt. Auch im Molentary-Express zeigte sich Lukes Wesen, als er in Laytons Abteil herumtobte. In Dropstone befragte er die Kühe der Rinderzüchter Oscar und Melck, wer ihre jeweiligen Besitzer waren. Damit sorgte er dafür, dass der Streit zwischen den beiden gelöst werden und der Rinder-Wettbewerb stattfinden konnte. Zurück im Zug bemerkte er als Einziger, dass ihr Waggon mit dem eines anderen Zuges ausgetauscht wurde, da er trotz Betäubungsmittel kurzzeitig aufwachte. Selbst in dieser Situation war Luke noch in der Lage, dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Wieder machte sich Lukes Fähigkeit, mit Tieren zu sprechen, in Folsense bezahlt. Ein grimmiger Hund namens Prinzessin versperrte ihnen den Weg in eine Seitengasse. Luke fand heraus, dass auch dieser Hund nur Hunger hatte. Mit einem Steak konnte er dieses Problem lösen. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Der Professor erhält einen Brief von Luke - aus der Zukunft! Luke und Professor Layton reisten daraufhin unbeabsichtigt durch die Zeit, auch wenn beide das zuerst nicht glauben konnten. Doch dann traf Luke sein älteres Ich, das Layton kurz darauf zu einem Rätselduell herausforderte. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich nicht um Luke älteres Ich handelt sondern um Clive. Am Ende müssen sich der Professor und Luke vorerst am Hafen verabschieden. Bedeutung in der Serie Akihiro Hino, der Gründer von Level-5, sagt in einem Interview 2009 nach Erscheinen des 2. Teils Folgendes über Luke aus: "Wir dachten, dass ein sehr kluger Held einen Begleiter braucht, mit dem er sich auf Augenhöhe unterhalten kann. Es ist wieder so wie bei Sherlock Holmes. Luke entspricht Watson. Außerdem fanden wir es interessant, den Spieler ein Abenteuer aus den Augen eines Erwachsenen und aus denen eines Kindes erleben zu lassen. Sie nehmen die gleiche Sache ganz anders wahr und gehen auch ein Rätsel anders an. Und auch wenn Layton und Luke beide schlau sind, verlaufen ihre Dialoge durch die Unterschiede zwischen Erwachsenen und Kindern einfach interessanter." Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Luke lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf *001 Wo ist das Dorf? *013 Schiffsuntergang Die Schatulle der Pandora *014 Rote Käppchen Profile in den Spielen Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Luke, selbst ernannter Lehrling des Professors, folgt seinem Lehrmeister überallhin. Allerdings hat er noch viel zu lernen, bevor auch aus ihm einmal ein Rätselmeister wird. Luke ist ein großer Tierfreund. Die Schatulle der Pandora Als selbsternannter Lehrling des Professors ist Luke meist höflich und besonnen, nur ab und zu wird er wie alle Jungen in seinem Alter etwas temperamentvoll. Lukes erstaunlicher Umgang mit Tieren macht ihn oft zum Mann der Stunde. Die verlorene Zukunft Luke ist ein schlauer Junge, selbsternannter Lehrling der Professors und ein kleiner Gourmet. Im Rätsellösen macht ihm so schnell keiner etwas vor. Seine Gabe, mit Tieren zu kommunizieren, hat unseren Helden mehr als einmal weitergeholfen. Der Ruf des Phantoms Der Junge prophezeit das Ende der Welt. Zu dieser und weiteren Vorausagungen verhilft ihm seine Begabung, mit Tieren zu sprechen. Anfangs mag er mürrisch wirken, jedoch ist er ein aufgeweckter Junge, der sich nur um seine Familie sorgt. Zitate Folgende Zitate spricht Luke, wenn er ein Rätsel gelöst bzw. nicht gelöst hat: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * Professor, I've solved it! (Professor, ich hab's gelöst!) * Layton's apprentice saves the day! (Laytons Lehrling rettet den Tag!) * Oh, no! (Oh, nein!) * I am sorry, Professor. (Tut mir Leid, Professor.) * I've let you down, Professor. (Ich habe Sie enttäuscht, Professor.) Die Schatulle der Pandora *(lacht) Kinderspiel *''Sowas schafft nur Laytons Lehrling!'' *''Das war viel zu leicht!'' *''Oje, und jetzt?'' *''Da hab' ich wohl nicht aufgepasst.'' *''Jetzt bin ich dran!'' Die verlorene Zukunft *''Das ist meine Antwort.'' *''Das Rätsel ist schon so gut wie gelöst.'' *''Laytons Lehrling ist kein Rätsel zu schwer!'' *''Ich wusste es!'' *''Puh! Da bin ich aber erleichtert.'' Wissenswertes *Im japanischen Original wird ausdrücklich erklärt, dass Luke tatsächlich mit Tieren sprechen kann. In den europäischen Versionen ist dagegen nur noch die Rede davon, dass er sehr gut mit Tieren umgehen kann. Trotzdem wird seine Fähigkeit spätestens in Teil 2 deutlich. *In Teil 2 sieht man, wie Luke das erste Mal rot wird, als die Kabarettistin Irina bemerkte, dass er süß aussehe. *Alle Masken, die Don Paolo in den Teilen 1 bis 3 angefertigt und zum Teil überhastet verloren hatte, befinden sich seitdem im Besitz von Luke. *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms trifft Luke den Professor zum ersten Mal. Deshalb spricht er ihn in der japanischen Originalversion auch mit Layton-san (Herr Layton) an und erst später mit "Professor". Synchronsprecher Luke wird in allen Sprachen von Frauen synchronisiert. In der englischen Version sogar von der gleichen Sprecherin wie Flora. * Deutsch: Sophia Längert * Englisch: Lani Minella. * Japanisch: 堀北 真希 Maki Horikita. Galerie Luke Triton.png|Artwork von Luke Kleiner Luke.jpg|Luke als 10-jähriger in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms 250x250profiles_luke.jpg|Profilbild von Luke in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Luke löst ein Rätsel.png|Luke beim Lösen eines Rätsels Luke falsch.png|Luke bei einer falschen Antwort Layton2 5.PNG|Luke tobt sich im Molantary-Express aus. Layton2 4.PNG|Luke und Layton im Molantary-Express Layton2 1.PNG|Luke und Layton entdecken den "toten" Dr. Schrader. Layton2 8.PNG|Luke im Molentary-Express Luke 5.png|Luke als 11-jähriger in Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder LukeDS2.png|Artwork von Luke mit einem DS Lite Luke DS1.png|Ein weiteres Artwork von Luke mit einem DS Lite en:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5